


Desires

by baby664



Series: Desires (series) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby664/pseuds/baby664
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds a certain object in Harry's bag before they go back to Hogwarts.  She decides to play a game with Harry.  H/Hr, Ageplay, diapers, AB/DL, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

Desires—A Harry Potter Fanfiction

A/N: Happens after book 7, not all of _Deathly Hallows_ is relevant (i.e. some people didn’t die in the final battle that did in the book/movie). EWE. Harry/Hermione. AB/DL

Harry and Hermione were in Number 12 Grimmauld Place getting ready to return to Hogwarts for their delayed final year. Ron and Ginny were at the Burrow with the other Weasleys. The final battle had been won the previous May, but with heavy losses, including Lupin, Tonks, and both of the Creevey Brothers.

Hermione and Harry had gone to Australia to find her parents, and had brought them back to England with restored memories. The majority of the rest of the holiday, Hermione had spent with her parents, only coming to Grimmauld Place on nights and weekends to be with her boyfriend, Harry Potter.

“Harry, what's that in your bag?” asked Hermione, as she spotted a white plastic object in his bag. “Harry, why do you have nappies?”

“Um...” said Harry.

“Honestly, Harry, I don't care,” she said. “I just want to be your friend.”

“I'm a freak, all right?” said Harry. “While you've been gone, I've wanted to let go of my life, forget what it is to be _me_. I like wearing nappies. Sometimes Dobby takes care of me.”

“You are not a _freak_ , Harry” responded the witch. “It’s only natural to want to regress when someone has lived your life. Tell me more. What type of nappies do you wear? What other baby things do you use?”

“It really depends on my mood,” said Harry. “Sometimes, I want to go all the way, and wear actual nappies. Other times, I want to pretend that I am a potty-training toddler, and I wear Pull-Ups. I don’t really have any other items.”

“So, you want someone to take care of you?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Harry. “Dobby is really good at it.”

“I could take care of you,” suggested Hermione. “After all, we share a bedroom this year.”

“Hermione, you don’t have to,” whined Harry.

“Harry, you listen to me,” said Hermione. “I’ve wanted to be a mummy and have children ever since I _was_ a child. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to do it. Now, you be a good boy, and finish packing your things, and mummy will be right back, okay?”

_I’m getting into the caretaker role quicker than I would’ve thought_ , thought Hermione as she exited the room, heading to the front door. She got her Muggle money, and headed towards the closest Tescos.

When she got there, she headed towards the baby aisle, where she got a couple cases of nappies, training pants, and Drynites (pyjama pants for bedwetters), along with nappy rash cream, talcum powder, dummies,  baby wipes  and bottles. She knew that there was a spell that could resize the nappies so that they would fit Harry—the spell was even good enough that the enlarged item would have an enlarged capacity—in this case, a proportionate capacity scaled to Harry’s output.

After spending well over  £100 on the items, she walked back to Grimmauld Place.

“What did you buy?” asked Harry.

“You don’t need to know,” said Hermione. “Now did you finish packing like a good boy?”

“Yes, Hermione,” he replied.

“Do you have to go potty?” asked Hermione.

“No, mummy,” responded Harry, getting into his role.

“Let me know if you do,” she said sternly. “Mummy will be very cross if you have an accident.”

_I should test Hermione to see how far she’ll go,_ thought Harry.

Not a half-hour later, when Hermione and Harry were at the kitchen table, she noticed him  squirming.

“Harry, do you have to go potty?” she asked again.

“No, mummy,” replied Harry with a straight face, as he released his bladder into his trousers.

“Harry, you just had an accident! Why didn’t you tell me you needed to go?” asked Hermione. “Go to your room. Mummy is very cross with you.”

After he left the room, Hermione got the box of nappies out of her bigger-on-the-inside bag, and enlarged one of them. She took one of the dummies and cast a spell on it to sanitise it. She then took the nappy, the wipes, and the dummy up to his room, hidden in a bag.

“Get on the bed,” she said sternly. “And take off those wet clothes.”

He started to take off his clothes, but was too slow, as Hermione decided to take the rest off him. She pulled him over her knee, and gave a couple quick swats to his wet behind.

“I guess that you aren’t ready for big-boy pants just yet, Harry,” she said. “Lie down on the bed.”

He did as she asked. He was unprepared when he found himself sucking an oversized dummy.

“Maybe I’ll start potty-training you again tomorrow,” she said. “But today, you are wearing nappies.”

She pulled his legs up, and put the nappy under his behind. She pulled it up in the front, and fastened the tapes. It was a perfect fit. Harry looked so cute with his nappy on.

“I just realised that you have no toys to play with when you’re little like this,” said Hermione. “I have to get you some trousers, and then we can go to the toy store. In the unlikely case that we meet someone we know, then we are shopping for Teddy.”

She noted the look on his face. “I’m not ashamed of you and your desires, Harry,” she said in response. “No, I just don’t want you to be embarrassed. We can also pick up some clothes for you and Teddy as well.”

“What about my nappy?” asked Harry.

“You’ve proven that you can’t go to the potty like a big boy, so you have to wear it,” she said, as she found a pair of jeans, and pulled them on over Harry’s nappy. She got Harry’s credit card, and they left for the local toy store, where they literally bought thousands of pounds worth of toys. They then headed to the clothing store down the street, where they bought another thousand pounds worth of baby clothes and accessories. As soon as they left a store, Hermione would put the shopping into her handbag (which, in addition to being Bigger-On-The-Inside, also had a mild Notice-Me-Not charm on it so that the Muggles wouldn’t see it).

After they were finished with their shopping, they stopped at a hamburger restaurant to have a bite to eat. Whilst they were there, Harry had quite a number of beverages, as he was hoping that the game would continue. When they got home, Harry had an announcement.

“Mummy,” he said as Hermione was trying to put the shopping away. “I had an accident.”

“Harry, that’s what your nappy is for,” said Hermione. “I’ll change your nappy in a little while.”

Meanwhile, Harry was experiencing a new sensation, one that he hadn’t felt during playtime before. He had to poo. When he was with Dobby, he would always go to the actual bathroom to do that. _Since Hermione-Mummy bought all that stuff for us, I’ll try it,_ he thought. _Mummy will hate it!_

Not five minutes later, Hermione came into the room, and immediately noticed a certain stench coming from Harry.

“Did you go poopy in your nappy?” she asked him. “Lie down on the bed.”

She cleaned him up, and was about to put a new nappy on him, when she noticed the time. “Actually, I think that it’s time for little Harrykins to have a bath,” she said grinning, almost willing him to stay in character.

“No bath! No bath!” Harry shouted as Hermione dragged him to the bathroom, and shut the door.

After a quick bath, they went to bed until the next morning, 1 September.

\\\//

“Harry, you have to wake up!” said Hermione.

“Mummy, I’m tired,” said Harry.

Hermione noticed Harry’s wet nappy, and got the supplies.

“Harry, you’ve got to wake up, and we’ve got to stop playing for now,” she said. “We can play nights after our homework is done.”

Harry woke up, and noticed what Hermione was holding. “Hermione!” he said. “It’s time to get up already?”

“Yes, Harry,” said Hermione. “We have to be on the train by 11. Now, I’m giving you a choice. Do you want to be full adult, and wear underpants, or mostly adult, wearing Pull-Ups?”

“I’ll wear the Pull-Ups, as long as you can charm them so nobody notices the difference,” he said.

“Of course,” said Hermione.

The game ended, and they started to get ready for their final year at Hogwarts as students.


	2. De-Aging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds a new spell. What does she do with it?

Chapter 2--More Nappies for Harry

“ _Hermione, that’s a Dark Arts spell,” complained Ron as they looked through the library at Grimmauld Place, looking for ways to infiltrate the Ministry and destroy the locket Horcrux._

Hermione remembered the conversation that had taken place at Grimmauld Place. It was a spell that would almost completely reduce the victim to a child until the counter-spell was cast.

The reason that it was considered Dark Arts was twofold. First, the counter-spell could only be performed by the original caster, and two, the ministry of the time thought that no one would actually use the spell voluntarily. Voluntary use of the spell was the only thing that kept it from being an unforgivable curse.

Hermione was sure that she could perform the spell, and was sure that Harry would agree to have the spell cast on him.

\\\//

“Do we have any plans for the Christmas holiday?” asked Harry, as the sign-up sheet to stay at Hogwarts went around a couple of weeks before break.

“I have a surprise for you, Harry,” Hermione responded. As soon as they entered the Dormitory for the Head Boy and Girl, she blurted out, “I just remembered an old spell, Harry.”

“And you wish to use it on me?” he asked as she pulled out the book.

“Hermione, you do know that most of that book, if not the entire book, is illegal, right?” he asked.

She thumbed through the book, and found the page with the spell on it. “It depends on the situation, Harry. The recipient has to be hit with this spell voluntarily for it to be legal.”

“And how old would you make me?” asked Harry.

“About three or four,” said Hermione. “Not too dependant on me, but still not potty-trained.”

They had continued to play their game on the weekends and at nights (after their homework was complete, of course), and Hermione found herself liking the game more and more.

“Will I retain my memories?” asked Harry.

“I’m not sure, Harry,” said Hermione. “Even if you don’t, then I will take the opportunity to give you happy four-year-old memories.”

“Let’s do it, Hermione,” said Harry.

“The only thing is that I’ll have to come up with an excuse for why you are that size,” said Hermione. “As you reminded me, that book is mostly illegal. I think that I will say that there was a minor potions mishap.”

“Or you could give a filtered version of the truth,” suggested Harry. “Say that I was hit by an unknown curse of some type, and that you need the Christmas holidays to research a cure.”

\\\//

“I’m sorry, Professor McGonagall, but Harry was hit by some type of spell,” Hermione said on the first day of Winter Break.

“Where is he, and who is that child holding your hand?” asked the Headmistress.

“Harry _is_ the child, ma’am,” responded the younger witch.

“I suppose that you are willing to take care of him until you can find the cure?”

“Yes, Professor,” said Hermione, as Harry’s bladder released on the Headmistress’s carpet. “I’m so sorry, Professor. He apparently still needs nappies.”

“No nappies! I a big boy!” said Harry. “Wear pull-ups!”

At the look from the Headmistress, Hermione explained that it was a Muggle thing.

“I give you permission to leave the school to get supplies for Mr Potter,” said McGonagall. “I’m sure that whatever he doesn’t use before he’s back to normal, you can give to Mr Lupin’s child. In the meantime, I’d suggest putting a nappy on him and taking him to the Nurse.”

\\\//

“He’s completely healthy, Miss Granger,” said Madame Pomfrey. “For his age, at least. Mind, he doesn’t appear to be toilet-trained yet.”

“Thank you, nurse,” said Hermione. “Can we go to London?”

“Yes, he seems healthy enough,” she said. “Actually, please wait a minute.”

The nurse went into her office, and retrieved a couple of vials of potions. “Make sure that Harry takes these,” said the Nurse. “They will keep this body healthy, until you perform the counter-spell.”

“Counter-spell?” asked Hermione, feigning ignorance.

“Like I wouldn’t know the spell that hit Mr Potter!” exclaimed Pomfrey. “Miss Granger, mediwitches have to read books with horrible spells in them, and then, they have to learn how to cure those spells. I’m assuming that the usage was voluntary?”

“Yes, of course,” said Hermione.

“Good, because then I’d have to tell the Headmistress, who would be obliged to contact the DMLE to arrest you,” said the nurse.

\\\//

“Harry, can you remember who you are?” asked Hermione as they got back to the Dormitory.

“Yes, I can,” said Harry. “My mouth can’t pronounce all the words, though.”

That’s what Hermione thought he said, at least.

“Is your nappy wet yet?” asked Hermione. She didn’t think that a baby Harry would have a large bladder at all.

“Don’t know,” said Harry, so Hermione checked it, and found it to be wet already.

“You’re soaked!” she exclaimed, as she got one of the nappies out of her bag, and changed Harry quickly.

“You realise that we are going to have to go into London, don’t you?” asked Hermione, as she put a different outfit on him.

She took his hand, and led him out the doors, so that they could Apparate to London. She thought that Harry would like that better than taking the Floo network.

“Let’s buy a car,” said Hermione. Harry nodded, and they quickly found a dealership, where they found a car, and discretely used a couple of charms on the salesman to put the paperwork through quicker. After paying £69,000, she walked out of the dealer with the keys to a brand new BMW, with a child seat included.

She decided to take a drive, and after paying the toll, went about London.

\\\//

They were soon back at Hogwarts, after yet another shopping trip, that she had spent a lot of money. Fortunately, Harry had enough money that he could buy a BMW every day for the rest of his life and still have quite a bit of money left over.

She put the invisibility cloak over Harry as they entered the school, as to not draw attention to themselves. She didn’t exactly want the whole of Hogwarts to know what happened to Harry. Since most of the stuff was in her handbag, nobody would be able to comment on the items she’d bought.

She’d of course had bought more nappies, various types of sippy cups, and other types of baby products. Despite looking four years old, Harry still seemed to want a dummy. She also noticed that his reflexes and motor skills were those of a four-year-old child.

She had Dobby bring them dinner a little while later, to which he had quickly agreed.

“Master Harry Potter, Sir, is so cute!” exclaimed the elf. “Dobby is very happy to be getting food for the great Master Harry Potter, Sir, and Master Harry Potter, Sir’s Granger!”

Hermione cut up Harry’s food, and let him eat it himself. This was new to her, as during their games, he’d eaten normal food. Soon, food was all over his face, and would’ve been all over his clothes, if not for the bib he was wearing.

\\\//

The two followed a routine for the next couple of days. Hermione would wake Harry up, they’d have breakfast, and he’d play with his toys all day, whilst Hermione was trying to make a television work with magic.

The routine changed, of course, on Christmas. Harry, with the uncanny ability of a child to wake up early on Christmas, got out of bed, and ran into Hermione’s bed, and jumped on her.

“Mummy, mummy, wake up!” he said excitedly.

“What time is it, Harry?” she groaned.

“It’s 6:45!” said Harry proudly.

“Six forty-five?!” she asked. “You never get up this early.”

“It’s Christmas,” he said simply. She groaned again, and started to get out of bed. She patted his behind, and found that his nappy was wet almost to the leaking point.

“I have to change your nappy, and then we can see if Father Christmas brought presents for you,” she said. She took him to his room, where she changed his nappy, and barely had the new one on when Harry attempted to take off to the common area of the Head Dormitory.

They had a Christmas tree set up there, and to Harry’s delight, there were presents under the tree.

“These presents are for little Harry,” said Hermione. “Mummy made sure that all of your Big Harry presents are put away, for after you change back. Look, I think that one is from Father Christmas.”

He opened it, and it was a stuffed dragon. He found another present, this time from Luna (currently dating Ron). He opened that present, and it was a stuffed Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He looked at Hermione.

“You didn’t tell her, did you?” he asked.

“Of course not, kiddo,” she replied. “Your Auntie Luna seems to know things other people don’t. Look at this one from Grandma Weasley.”

She shoved a new present into his face, and he opened it to find the usual jumper and fudge. Except that the jumper was sized for little Harry.

“I’m sure that the Headmistress told Grandma about your little spell accident,” she said. This went on for a half-hour, as Harry opened presents from “Father Christmas”, “Mummy”, and the Headmistress. Hermione had carefully hidden the presents meant for Big Harry from Ron, Neville, and Hagrid—especially Hagrid.

Even though Harry kept his mind through the transformation, most of the time, he acted like he hadn’t. There was no telling what a gift from Hagrid could do to little Harry.

Soon, all of the age-appropriate presents were opened, and it was time for breakfast. Dobby brought them a full English breakfast, which they quickly consumed.

Shortly after Hermione changed Harry’s messy nappy, there was a knock on the door. “Holy shit,” she muttered as she went to answer the door.

It was Luna and the Headmistress.

“I had a premonition that this would be the situation,” said Luna airily. “I wasn’t really looking forward to a Christmas with the Weasleys—not this year—so, I invited myself here.”

“Somehow, Miss Lovegood knows of Harry’s situation,” said the Headmistress. “Also, if you want to join us for the feast, you may. I will simply tell them that a curse went wrong, but that Harry will rejoin us soon.”

“Thank you for the invitation, Headmistress,” said Hermione. “I’ll see what Harry wants to do. Luna, you may come in.”

“Thank you,” said Luna in her usual voice. As soon as the door shut, Luna said, “I know about Harry Potter, Hermione. That’s why I sent his present. Everyone knows that Father Christmas is an invention of the Easter Bunny. I thought that both aspects of him would like it.”

Harry walked into the room and ran over to Luna. “Auntie Luna! Are you here to play with us?”

“Just for a little while,” said Luna, completely charmed by Harry. “I have to get back to your Uncle Ron’s house soon.”

“We can colour together!” exclaimed Harry. “Look at the new crayons I got!”

Soon, all three of them were drawing pictures together. Unfortunately, Luna had to leave after drawing a dragon, a Snorkack, and a bear.

“Harry? I have a question for you.” stated Hermione.

“Yes, mummy?”

“Would you like to go to the Christmas feast this afternoon?” she asked.

“Yes!” said Harry excitedly.

“There is one condition. Although you can remain as is, you can’t call me mummy,” she said. “People don’t know of our...second relationship, and would disapprove.”

\\\//

They went down to the feast, and had a great time, but Harry was barely out of his bath, when he fell asleep completely. She changed his nappy, and put him in his bed. Again, there was a knock on the door. It was the Headmistress.

“Where’s Harry?” she asked.

“He fell asleep straight-away after the Feast; I barely bathed him in time,” said Hermione.

“He’s doing well?”

“Yes, he is,” said the younger witch.

“He’ll be cured by the time classes begin again?” asked the Headmistress.

“He should be,” Hermione said. “I think that I’ve found the counter-spell, but he seems so happy right now. I don’t think he had that good a childhood the first time around.”

\\\//

Sooner than they’d hoped, the Christmas Break was coming to a close.

“Harry, I have to re-age you tonight,” said Hermione two days before school resumed.

“Don’t want to!” said Harry.

“Don’t you want your big-boy presents?” asked Hermione.

“OK,” moaned Harry. Before he could say another word, Hermione whipped out her wand, and resized Harry’s clothes, and then cast the counter-spell for the de-ageing. Within a minute, Harry was back to his normal size.

“That was fun,” he said as soon as he opened his eyes again. “We should do that on a more limited basis more often.”

A/N:

The idea of the Dark Arts spell to reduce the victim to a child is taken from _The Dark Lord...Reborn, by coolhacker1025_ on Fanfiction.net. Obviously, I have changed the spell slightly to fit the purposes of this story.

In London, certain areas of the city require a toll if you’re driving a car.


	3. Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when someone else joins in Harry and Hermione's fun?

That next summer, Luna came over to colour and play with Harry, both when he was Big (adult-sized), and when he was Little.

Harry often noticed that she tended to be more child-like during these times, sometimes acting like a slightly older sister, sometimes acting like she was the same ‘age’ as Harry, except with full control over her bodily functions. Of course, there were some occasions that she was ‘Auntie Luna’ as well (a full adult). Hermione and Harry were now living in a nice house in London, instead of Grimmauld Place, which Harry wanted demolished.

Ron didn’t know where she went during these times, but he was also not all that curious either. Luna had told him it was a personal thing, and since she was always in a relaxed mood when she came home and always was very good in the bedroom those nights, he didn’t really care.

It was during one of these times that Luna was visiting that the routine started to change. She and Harry were in his room colouring in a colouring-book, when he noticed something strange. The floor was becoming wet.

This was strange because Harry was wearing his nappy. He looked over and saw that Luna’s pants were getting wet, and that a puddle was forming under her, going up the front of her shirt.

“Luna?” asked Harry. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, why?” said Luna in a voice that clearly indicated that she was playing with him. “Oh, no, I’ve wet myself.”

Harry jumped up and ran out of the room, as fast as he could. “Mummy! Mummy!” he called.

He found Hermione in the living room trying to work on something. “What is it, Harry? Do I need to change your nappy?”

“No!” said Harry joyously. “Luna’s had an accident!”

“What type of accident?” asked Hermione, having a feeling she knew what type it was. She’d had the feeling that this would happen sooner or later.

“She’s peed in her pants!” responded Harry excitedly, attempting to drag his ‘Mummy’ into his room.

Hermione entered the room, and saw that Luna had resumed colouring, even though her shirt and her pants (and the floor) were wet.

“Luna, did you have an accident?” asked Hermione.

“Yes, mummy, I’m sorry,” she said, continuing to colour.

“Get your clothes off, and get on the table,” said Hermione, taking charge as always. “It’s obvious that you aren’t old enough for big-girl panties like you’re wearing. How old are you, Luna?”

“Four,” responded Luna, who held up three fingers as she climbed onto the changing table.

“Four is like this,” demonstrated Hermione, putting up four fingers. “You’re four years old. You should be going to the potty like a big girl.”

Hermione knew that most likely, now that Luna was in this headspace, that she’d never actually use the potty. Hermione also knew that Luna was going to make her life amusing for the rest of the day.

She pulled out a Pull-Ups from the bag, and slid it up Luna’s feet, and over her bottom. “Now, you have to remember to go potty, Luna,” she said as she rummaged through the drawers for something that Luna could wear. She soon found an outfit, and resized it to fit Luna. “I’m going to have to wash your clothes, now, and I can only give you boy’s clothing.”

“Sorry, mummy,” said Luna as best she could.

Hermione took the clothes into her hands, and motioned to the ‘children’. “Come, let’s go downstairs for some lunch,” she said.

They went downstairs and had a meal consisting of sandwiches. They then went into the living room, where Hermione had her TV. Since the house was mostly a Muggle house, it had electricity that worked, and therefore, could power a television. She turned on ITV, and noticed that _Thomas_ _the Tank-Engine and Friends_ was on. Harry loved this show whether he was in little mode or not.

“Mummy, I’m thirsty,” whined Luna.

“You have to ask politely, Luna,” responded Hermione. “You’re four years old now.”

“May I have a sippy?”asked Luna, tilting her head, to make herself cuter.

“Of course you can,” said Hermione, who filled up cups for Luna and Harry. She brought them out to the two children.

Luna immediately took hers. “What do you say?” asked Hermione.

“Fank u,” said Luna.

It wasn’t long before she was done with the drink, and continued to watch _Thomas._ It was a little while later that Luna jumped up and ran off. Hermione could hear the bathroom door shut. A minute later, Hermione could hear the door reopen and Luna shout, “Mummy, I did it! I peed on the potty!”

Hermione went up to the bathroom, intending to ‘congratulate’ Luna on her ‘accomplishment’. When she got there, she realised that the accomplishment was a large puddle that went from the door to the toilet, and a small amount of urine actually in the toilet.

“Come here,” said Hermione, who pulled down Luna’s pants. She found that the Pull-Ups was actually completely dry, and were her clothes. She pulled the pants up again. “Luna, you have to tell me when you have to go potty, so that I can help you. Otherwise, this happens.”

“Sorry, mummy,” said Luna.

“Now, go play with your brother while I clean this up,” said Hermione. _Of course this would be the way she keeps things interesting,_ thought Hermione, as she cleaned up the mess. _I have no clue how she managed to do this without getting her clothes wet._

A couple of hours later, she realised that both children were dead on their feet, so she checked Harry, and found his nappy to be soaked. She then checked Luna, and found she’d wet her Pull-Ups. As she was changing Harry, however, Hermione heard grunting sounds from the corner.

“Luna, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” said Luna.

“Are you pooping in your Pull-Ups?” asked Hermione.

“No,” said Luna, clearly lying.

“Wouldn’t you like to poo on the potty?” asked Hermione.

“No,” said Luna as she sat down. She squirmed around for a minute.

“Come here, Luna,” said Hermione. Luna complied, and Hermione pulled the girl over her lap. It was quite obvious that there was poo in Luna’s Pull-Ups.

“Did you lie to me?” asked Hermione.

“I don’t know,” said Luna.

Hermione felt the training pant and hit it where she could feel the poo.

“Ow!” exclaimed Luna as Hermione kept spanking her. Luna could feel her poo going all over her bottom. After 20 swats (which weren’t all that hard), Hermione stopped.

“Are you going to lie to me again, Luna?” she asked.

“No, mummy,” said Luna.

“Get on the table,” said Hermione. “I think that you two need a nap.”

“No nap!” the children exclaimed.

“Yes, nap,” said Hermione. “Merlin, girl, what did you eat?”

Hermione took out a nappy this time, and after a couple of minutes had finished cleaning Luna’s bottom, and had put the nappy on her.

“Now, get into bed, and I’ll read you a story,” said Hermione, pulling the window curtains shut.

“Story!” exclaimed Luna, clapping her hands. “Can we have Babbity-Rabbity?”

“OK” said Hermione as she took out the book of Wizarding Children’s stories. This had been something left to her in Dumbledore’s will, and had eventually been a clue to how to defeat Voldemort. She started to read, and the ‘children’ were asleep before she was two pages in.

\\\//

Two hours later, she went up to Harry’s bedroom to find them cuddling each other, but still not awake. Harry had a wet nappy (he only wet the bed if he was wearing a nappy), so Hermione decided to wake them up.

“Harry, Luna, wake up,” she said.

“What?” asked the children groggily as they started to wake up. Just as Hermione suspected, Luna made sure that she wet her nappy moments after waking up.

“Mummy, I want to stay here,” said Luna as Hermione was changing her nappy. Hermione decided that Luna was at the same level mentally as Harry, so she put an actual nappy on Luna.

“You have to go home and see Ron, like usual,” said Hermione.

“Not if I act enough like a grown-up and call Ronald,” said Luna. “You have a private Floo, so he won’t know who is calling him.”

Luna sounded strange talking like a grown-up whilst wearing a baby nappy. Hermione gave the OK, and set the Floo for call mode. Luna called and Ron said that it was okay if she stayed the weekend.

“I didn’t have any plans this weekend anyway,” said Ron. Hermione closed the connection after Luna and Ron said goodbye to each other.

“Now, which would you like to be this weekend?” asked Hermione after they’d gone into the living room. “Twin Luna, baby Luna, bigger sister, or big sister?”

“I wanna be like me brothy!” said Luna. _My weekend just got very interesting,_ thought Hermione. _She’s going to drive me bananas by the end of it, I’m sure._

They stayed up until 10:00 that night, partially because of their nap earlier in the day. Hermione put them to bed, read to them from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ She sighed after the children went to sleep.

 _One day down,_ thought Hermione. _All I’ve had to deal with are pee in the bedroom, pee in the bathroom, and a number of nappies that needed to be changed._

She had no clue what was coming the next morning.

When she woke up the next morning, she found that Luna was already awake, and had pooped her nappy. Not only had she pooped the nappy, but she’d put her hand down it, and painted all over the walls with it. It was also all over the sheets. Luna had a vaguely guilty-looking face when Hermione came into the room.

“Luna, what did you do?!” asked Hermione. _This is more like having the Weasley twins!_

“I painted the walls, Mummy,” responded Luna.

“With what?” asked Hermione.

“With poo,” said Luna brightly.

“There are some times that I wish you weren’t so crazy,” said Hermione. “Luna, you cannot paint with your poo. That is very naughty of you.”

“But I was bored,” whined Luna.

“Read a book, play with your toys, anything,” said Hermione. “But it is very naughty to play with your poo.”

Just then, Harry woke up, and saw what was around him. “Is mummy sure that mummy didn’t use the magic on Luna?” he asked.

“No, I didn’t use The Spell on Luna,” responded Hermione. “Your sister did that on her own.”

\\\//

After using magic to clean up the room, Hermione changed the children’s nappies. “Do you want to be a big girl today, Luna?” asked Hermione.

“Me little girl,” said Luna.

Hermione put a nappy on Luna, instead of a Pull-Ups, since she knew the girl wouldn’t actually use the toilet without finding some way of aggravating her.

They then went downstairs to get breakfast. Dobby provided them with a full English breakfast, while praising “The Great Harry Potter, Sir”, “The Great Harry Potter, Sirs’ Granger”, and “The Great Harry Potter Sir’s Luna” for allowing him to cook for them. Generally, he still worked at Hogwarts with his mate Winky, who was now clean of her Butterbeer addiction, but he helped out around the Potter household every so often.

The day continued very much like the first, except that Luna was in nappies full-time. They continued to play with all of Little Harry’s toys. This lasted until Luna had a messy nappy that afternoon.

Hermione realised that she hadn’t bathed the children (or herself) since Luna had arrived the previous day. She decided that it would be a good time to give them a bath. Unfortunately, she forgot that Luna was actually an adult, and fully capable of escaping. Due to the messy nappy, of course, Luna didn’t leave the house, but Luna still managed to Apparate around the house 15 times in three minutes. Finally, though, Hermione caught her with a Stunner, and dragged her and Harry to the tub. When she was revived, Luna seemed to forget that she was trying to avoid the bath, and started to play with the various bath toys.

During the bath, Hermione got almost as wet as Luna did, as the younger witch kept splashing her. Of course, Harry thought that looked like great fun, so he joined in. By the time their bath was done, nearly the entire bathroom was soaked.

After drying the children off and asking Dobby to dry the bathroom, which he literally did at the snap of his fingers, Hermione took the children into Harry’s bedroom to change them into clothes.

“Harry, do you want to wear a nappy or a Pull-Ups?” asked Hermione. Generally, he wore nappies if he was at home.

“Wan’ nappy!” exclaimed Harry, and Hermione quickly placed the nappy on him.

“Luna?” asked Hermione. “Remember that you have to grow up tomorrow, though.”

“I wanna be like my brothy!” said Luna, and Hermione complied.

\\\//

The next day, Luna grew up quite quickly when it came time for her to go home. Hermione thought that it was rather unsettling, to tell the truth. Literally one minute, she was twin Luna, and the next she was Auntie Luna, getting ready to leave, wearing big-girl panties.

She returned a couple of minutes later, fuming. “That rat-faced bastard!” Luna exclaimed, so different from the persona that she’d adopted that weekend. “He didn’t expect me home until 5, so guess what I found when I got home?”

“Another girl in his bed?” asked Hermione, knowing the answer.

“Right. In. One.” said Luna. “Needless to say, I might be picked up by the Aurors on an aggravated assault charge, as I threw my ring at Ms Brown, whom he was entertaining in our bed. It was a nice ring, too, but I’m sure that the Humdingers have left me now.”

“You can always stay here,” said Hermione. “Become part of the family, you know. Harry has Quidditch on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and I work for the Potter Foundation, which tries to improve the lives of those less fortunate. In other words, Harry is trying to get rid of as much money as he can.”

“Thanks, Hermione,” said Luna. “I really enjoyed this weekend. Any place on the Board for me?”

Hermione grinned. “I’ll see if I’m able to fit you in.”

\\\//

It was a couple of days later when Hermione proposed something.

“The next time we do this, could we not go so young?” asked Hermione. “I always missed out on the slumber parties, sleepovers, that type of thing when I was a child.”

“How old do you want to go?” asked Luna.

“Around seven or eight,” said Hermione, hoping that Luna and Harry would agree.

“I could do that for a weekend,” said Harry.

Luna nodded, but asked, “Can we wear Drynites?”

“I’ll even join in,” said Hermione. “This one time only.”

“One question: what do you do at a slumber party?” asked Harry.

Hermione laughed. “I’m not quite sure. I think that I will have to go to...”

All three finished with, “The Library” and laughed.

A/N:

Luna is 18 years old in this chapter and, therefore of age. This means that she can have whatever type of sexual relationship she wants. Luna is 18 on 13 February 1999 (as this chapter takes place the summer of the year after the Final Battle)

Luna ages that she role-plays:

    1. Auntie Luna is an adult/teenager (11-18 years old)

    2. Big Sister Luna is pre-teen Luna (around 7-10 years old)

    3. Little Luna is a potty-trained young Luna (around 3-5 years old)

    4. Twin Luna is non-potty-trained young Luna (around 3-5 years old)




Assuming that the statement I made in Chapter 2 was correct, Harry has at least £5,040,450,000 (a little over £5.04 billion, a little under US$8222.5 million (1998 rates)) in his bank account, not including new interest, and assuming that a BMW cost £69,000 and that he lives to be 200.

At the end of 200 years, spending £12 million a year, with 0.5% APY, he’d have approximately £9,585 million. ‘Only’ spending £10 million a year would increase this to over £10,000 million

The reason I put the numbers like this is to avoid any misunderstandings. In Britain, I’m told that ‘billion’ can mean ‘one million times one million’ in a lot of contexts

Brothy is pronounced “broth” from the beginning of ‘brother’ with a long ‘e’ sound added to the end


	4. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Luna, and Hermione decide to regress themselves to the age of seven. What could happen?

Desires, Chapter 4

Sleepovers

Harry, Hermione, and Luna had ‘sleepovers’ every couple of weeks after Hermione announced that she wanted to act like a child sometimes, the same as the others, just a bit older. Their ‘sleepovers’ were an organised set of activities, that included watching movies, fort-building, and other activities.

The reason that these sleepovers were as organised as they were, is that the trio had to find some way to differentiate it from their normal lives, as they all lived in the same house.

During their sleepovers, they would put three camp beds in one of their rooms. This was different from usual, as Hermione and Harry generally slept in the same bed, with Luna in a connecting room. Of course, when they were de-aged or a bit younger in their playtime activities, both of the children were in the nursery, as there were two infant beds in there.

There were frequent rumours in the press that Harry was actually engaged to both Hermione (as The Lady Potter), and Luna (as The Lady Black), but they were simply untrue.

They still had their ‘little’ playtime on the other weekends, and when they weren’t busy during the week. These had the most variation: Hermione would always act as the mother, but Luna could range anywhere from adult, down to a toddler. They also frequently used a Dark Arts spell that Hermione found that would reduce the victim of the spell in age.

It was after a couple of months of this routine that Hermione looked at the book that contained what they called “The Spell”, and realised that it could be customised to other ages as well. The trick was concentrating on the proper target age. Perhaps unconsciously, Hermione had been thinking of the ‘children’ as four years old when she had cast the spell before.

“Harry, look at this,” she said. She pointed out the paragraph describing the spell. “We could use this for our sleepover weekends if we wanted to.”

“Really, Hermione?” asked Harry. “You trust us that much with _that_ spell? If we do it wrong, then it will be a long time before I have a proper Hermione back.”

“Yes, I trust you,” said Hermione. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have mentioned it to you. We could all be seven years old for a night or a weekend.”

“Well, I know that you allow us our Drynites during those weekends, so I won’t even ask about that,” said Harry. “We need to talk to Luna about this, and make a decision with the three of us.”

“Of course,” said Hermione. “I don’t think that Luna wants to play Mummy to two children, even if they are seven years old. I tend to enjoy it, though.”

\\\//

“I think that it sounds like a good idea,” said Luna when she heard their idea later that night. She’d just returned from a fundraiser for The Potter Foundation. “You do sound like you have some hesitation about this, though.”

“You’re right, Luna,” said Hermione. “I am a little hesitant because I might actually _need_ the Drynites at that age: I had a problem with that when I was young.”

“It’ll be a lot better this time, Hermione,” said Luna. “No waking up with wet sheets in the middle of the night. Or a wet sleeping bag.”

“I wouldn’t know about the sleeping-bag,” said Hermione. “I never had any friends at school, because I was a lot smarter than them, and they knew it. So I never got to go to any sleepovers.”

“You learned all of this from the library?” asked Harry. “I know that I shouldn’t be surprised, though.”

“About me not having any friends?”

“About you being able to find everything you wanted in the library,” said Harry, now noticing that Hermione was smirking. “I have an idea. Let’s go to Asda’s and buy sleeping bags.”

“I have a better idea,” said Luna. “At least one of us should be de-aged so that we can make sure we get the right size.”

“We need to get more child seats then,” said Hermione, the only one of them with an actual Driving Licence. “By law, any child under the age of 12 and/or less than 135 cm tall must be in a car seat. And Harry’s four-year-old car seat wouldn’t fit a seven year old child.”

“We need to see how small we are then,” suggested Luna.

Hermione cast the spell, and found that both Luna and Harry were at the median height and weight for the age group: both were very close to 3 stone 8 lbs, 48 inches, and obviously would need car-seats.

Hermione then called her mother, knowing that her mother had immaculate records. It turns out that Hermione had been almost right on the median as well.

Hermione re-aged them, and they got into the car, and headed to Asda. They walked in and headed to the baby aisle, where all the child seats were. They quickly found what they were looking for.

“Now, I like the five-point harness, and not just the booster,” said Hermione to remind Harry and Luna what to look for. “It’s much safer for the child.”

“I like that one!” said Luna. “It has pink on it.”

The one she was pointing at was pink all over with a black frame. Best of all, it was a Group 2-3 seat suitable for 15 – 36 kg. Then, Harry saw one that suited him—similar to Luna’s, but with blue highlights.

They then went over to the sporting goods section, where they had sleeping bags. They quickly found ones in both their smaller size and their normal sizes.

They put the sleeping bags and the car-seats in their trolley, and went to the grocery section to buy various items, such as milk, chicken nuggets, Drynites, cereal, and a couple of other groceries, and went to the checkout, where the total came to just under £400.

“I didn’t know this stuff was this expensive,” commented Harry as they walked out to the car. “It’s a good thing that I have this type of cash to spend.”

“Can we install them now?” asked Luna.

“No, the Muggles will see if I shrink you,” said Hermione. “We also need somewhere for you to sit. And they’d be too suspicious if I entered the loo with an adult and came out with a child, let alone two. No, we need to find a multi-storey car park, and then we can do the switch. More privacy that way.”

They got to a car-park near Earl’s Court. They made the switch, and Luna pretended like she didn’t want to be in the child-seat, but Hermione got her in. As they were heading back to their house, she pointed out a very familiar box on the side of the road near the Earl’s Court Tube station.

It was a replica of the TARDIS from her favourite show as a child, _Doctor Who._ Occasionally, she would still watch the reruns when they aired, and was looking to find some tapes compatible with her VCR machine. Harry had heard about this enough that he knew exactly what to get Hermione for her next birthday and/or Mothering Sunday.

\\\//

On the way home, they stopped at the Blockbuster Video store and rented a couple of movies for the weekend. They also purchased things that they’d forgotten at Asda, such as popcorn and soft drinks.

Soon, they were at their house in Chiswick. Hermione noted that one of the neighbours a couple of streets over was a bit strange. A grown woman lived with her mum, her dad, and her granddad. The granddad was always looking at the stars at night, and the woman claimed to be ‘the best temp in Chiswick’ or the ‘fastest typist in Chiswick’. A couple of streets in the other direction was a cute little girl with a Blackpool accent.

They unloaded their car, and went into the house. It was past their usual dinner time, so Hermione quickly put the chicken nuggets in the oven, and waited until they were done, about fifteen minutes later. They had milk with their nuggets (something that Hermione insisted on, given what they were going to be drinking later).

After cleaning up the kitchen and casting a couple of spells on the house (so that people couldn’t stop by and report them to CPS) Hermione went to see Harry.

“Harry, could you do the spell?” she asked.

“It may be a little bit harder,” said Harry. “And I hope that you warded the house. Otherwise we may get an Underage Notification.”

“The Trace is off your wand,” said Hermione. “There is no way that it can be put back on. Hence, why the Ministry attempts to control so-called ‘Legacy Wands’. That is, wands owned by an ancestor or other relative.”

“So Ron could’ve used magic at home any time he wanted to?” asked Harry.

“Of course,” said Hermione. “Also, Mrs Weasley wouldn’t let him.”

Harry had a look of concentration on his face as he cast the spell. Hermione could feel herself shrinking, which was quite an odd feeling when it wasn’t accompanied by fur sprouting from her. Soon, she was the same height as Harry. Luna came in a minute later.

“You look so cute like that,” exclaimed Luna. “I wish that you would do this more often.”

“It might take a while to readjust,” said Hermione. “Let’s get our night started!”

“Not so fast,” said Harry, opening one of the shopping bags. “We’re not exempting you tonight of all nights. Plus, you still have to get your ‘jammies on.”

He pulled out a Drynites and handed it to her. “What about when I said ‘one time only’?” asked Hermione.

“Should’ve asked about that the second or third time we had a sleepover,” said Luna. “Or before you came with the idea to regress yourself to such an age that you’d _need_ Drynites.”

Hermione went to the bathroom to change into her pyjamas and her underwear for the night. The Drynites, as always, were very comfortable on her. It’s just that this time, they fit her without modification.

She walked out of the bathroom to find that both Luna and Harry now had their pyjamas on and were ready to play board games. They made a fort in the bedroom, set up a torch, and played board-games for a couple of hours under the blankets. Then, it was “Movie Time”, so Hermione popped some popcorn (using the microwave—she had to stand on a stool to do it), and got the drinks ready, and put in the VHS tape of _Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope_ (Special Edition), which Harry and Luna had never seen before.

All three of them loved it. Hermione had seen it before, but only on the original version. This one looked a lot better. There was one change that she did not like, however, and that was Greedo shooting at Han. She realised that in the original, Greedo was preparing to shoot, Han just did it first. Heck, he even paid for the damages.

After the movie was over (with Luna and Harry exclaiming that they wanted to watch _Empire Strikes Back_ the next night), Hermione and the others first went to the bathroom (Hermione was hoping this would be enough to prevent her having an accident), and then went into the bedroom, got in their sleeping bags, and started to tell scary stories.

A half-hour later, they were all asleep. When Hermione woke up the next morning, she realised that what she’d feared had happened—she’d wet the Drynites. She got out of her sleeping bag, and realised that her Drynites had expanded, and that she didn’t need to go to the bathroom like she usually did in the morning.

The Drynites was quite clearly wet, but didn’t feel all that bad. It was bearable for her until she changed later. She wished that she didn’t have to use them though. She went over to Harry, who was still sleeping, and cuddled up next to him. Unconsciously, he put his arm around her.

Harry and Luna woke up fifteen minutes later.

“Hey, Hermione,” said Harry sleepily.

“Hey, Harry,” said Hermione.

“Are you wet?” asked Luna. Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry’s nod was a little more enthusiastic than Hermione’s.

Luna came over and put her hand down Hermione’s pants and felt the Drynites. “Not soaked,” she proclaimed, as she went over and did the same to Harry.

“Luna, what about personal space?” asked Hermione. “I thought that we went over this.”

“But see, Hermione, nothing bad happened,” said Luna, going over to Hermione’s sleeping bag. She ran her hand over it. “See, your bed isn’t wet, you must not be _too_ uncomfortable in that, or else you’d taken it off already.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Hermione, only half-heartedly. “Let’s go down and get breakfast, and then we can change into clothes for the day.”

“Okay!” shouted the others enthusiastically. They raced down the steps to the kitchen.

“Hermione, I think we may have a problem here,” said Harry. “The milk is at the top of the fridge.”

“And the cereal is in the cabinets,” said Luna.

“Are you wizards or not?” asked Hermione. “Neither of you have the Trace on your wands. Either you summon it or you make me big again.”

They decided to summon the milk and the cereal, but quickly learned that this was a mistake, and the cereal and milk hit Harry in the head, which Luna and Hermione laughed at.

At this age, Harry and Luna were more willing to bathe/take showers than they were as smaller children. This meant that the Drynites came off, and they were in the shower very quickly after they finished eating breakfast. Hermione stayed to clean up the dishes and put them into the dishwasher.

It was then that she realised that she needed to use the bathroom. Despite them living in a house with three bedrooms (plus the nursery), a living room, a kitchen, and a dining room, the house only had two bathrooms.

She went up to the bathroom that Luna was in. “Luna, hurry up, I have to go!”

She tried the door, but realised that it was locked.

“I’ll be out in a couple,” shouted Luna from her shower.

“Well, hurry up,” said Hermione. “I have to use the loo.”

“I’ll only be a minute,” said Luna.

Unfortunately, Hermione’s body started to work of its own accord. She hadn’t needed to pee, she could have just used the Drynites for that. No, this was much worse. She felt her poop leave her body and enter the Drynites. It was a slimy feeling, and dirty. Then, the door opened and made things much worse.

Hermione lost her balance as the door opened, and fell on her bottom, squishing the poop all around her butt, and threatening to come out of the back of the underwear.

Hermione couldn’t help it. She burst into tears, causing Luna to come see what was wrong.

“You can use the bathroom now, Hermione,” said Luna.

“Don’t need to,” sniffled Hermione. It was then that Luna realised what had happened.

“It’s okay, Hermione,” said Luna patting Hermione on the back.

“What happened?” asked Harry, coming into the hallway.

“I took too long in the shower, and Hermione didn’t make it to the toilet,” answered Luna. “Hermione, if I give you your wand, can you re-age me for a while? This will be a lot easier then.”

Hermione took her wand and cast the spell. Luna changed into her adult form, and picked Hermione up. Luna knew not to use any of the phrases that Hermione would’ve used, as Luna knew that Hermione didn’t like this.

Another unfortunate thing for Hermione was that when Luna picked her up, it shifted the poop in the Drynites, smashing it against her skin.

Luna carried her to the changing table. “I know that you aren’t a baby, but it’ll be the easiest way to clean you up.”

Hermione nodded her assent as Luna tore open the sides of the Drynites. She cleaned the other girl quickly, but thoroughly. “Would you like Drynites or panties?” asked Luna.

“I want to stay this age for a while,” said Hermione. “Drynites.”

This was one of the more daring things she’d done. She liked the feel of Drynites when they were dry, tolerated the feel when they were wet in the morning, and hated the feel of a messy nappy. It was sort of funny that she didn’t mind changing someone else.

The day went rather well, as the three of them had a good time reading and playing video games. Hermione had no further accidents that weekend (except for a wet Drynites in the morning), and soon it was time to re-age her.

Harry cast the spell to re-age her, and she quickly resumed her regular size. “Harry, do you want me to re-age you now?” she asked.

Harry nodded, and she cast the spell at Harry and Luna (who she’d returned to 7-year old Luna after the change), and they both resumed their normal sizes, ready to continue work with the Potter Foundation and the Falmouth Falcons.

Luna never officially became part of the family, but was the maid-of-honour at Hermione’s wedding to Harry a couple of years later. Although she was never connected with anyone else, Luna managed to have three children, all of whom bore a suspicious resemblance to a certain dark-haired man from Godric’s Hollow.

Hermione and Harry also had three children together, and brought them up well—never spoiling them too much, but not acting poor either. And once or twice a month, all of the children would go to their Grandpa and Grandma Granger’s house, and Hermione, Harry, and Luna would have a weekend together, playing out whichever fantasies they wanted. They all lived happily ever after.

Alternate ending coming soon in “Nappies for Hermione”

A/N:

Age 7 Luna: 49.5 lbs, 47.7 inches or 22.45 kg, 121.16 cm

Age 7 Harry: 50.5 lbs, 48 inches or 22.90 kg, 121.92 cm

Age 7 Hermione: 50 lbs, 47.85 inches or 22.68 kg, 121.54 cm (only really matters in Ending 2)

My London geography may be a bit off, I’ve never been to London

VCR is a device that you connect to your TV, that you can use to play ‘VHS tapes’ in the same way that you would play a DVD today. If you inserted a blank ‘tape’ into the ‘VCR’ then you could record a program in a much less convenient way than a modern DVR. I figure that most people who are younger than me wouldn’t know what I am talking about

Many references to _Doctor Who_ here. Most of this chapter is inspired by “Magic Diapers” found on abdlstoryforum.info (by Lizzy)


End file.
